contemporainfandomcom_fr-20200216-history
Discussion utilisateur:Filmcultes
Hi Filmcultes -- we are excited to have Art contemporain as part of the Wikia community! Starting a new wiki can be overwhelming, but don't worry, the Wikia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to Getting Started gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice On Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, or email us through our . Also, you can visit our live #wikia chat channel any time. A lot of the veteran "Wikians" hang out here so its a good place if come if you want to get some advice or simply make friends. Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, Angela Beesley :Thanks filmcultes 24 mars 2008 à 08:03 (UTC) Débuts du wikia Art contemporain Pour me joindre cette page ou bien w:c:fr.film:Discussion Utilisateur:Filmcultes Erreur de restauration Dans la modif sur les catégories que vous avez faite sur Franck Laroze, vous avez réintroduit la mention erronée du projet "KCCC" que Foulish s'acharne à réintroduire: elle est fausse, jetez un oeil au rapport en question, cet ajout ne vise (pour Foulish/Krrt) qu'à réintroduire sa sempiternelle polémique... Merci de l'enlever et de reprotéger. Idem pour "référence demandée" après le terme "postsituationniste" dans la 2° sous-section "auteur engagé": inutile puisque références données juste après (ref n°40). Cordialement --Kontrattak 25 mars 2008 à 12:29 (UTC) Il suffit de lire le rapport pour se convaincre de ce que ma mention n'est pas une déformation. Kontrattak souhaite simplement effacer toute trace de ses précédentes turpitudes (KCCC), quitte à supprimer du contenu pertinent et sourcé. J'ajoute qu'il supprime tout argument en faveur du maintien de cette précision sur la réflexion menée sur un véritable centre de création contemporaine, sur la PdD de l'article. --Foulish 25 mars 2008 à 13:04 (UTC) J'abandonne: voir les contributions vandales du jour de Foulish. Rien n'étant fait et ce wiki supportant diffamations et attaque personnelles, agressives et répétées de façon pathologique, cela ne sert à rien d'y perdre son temps. Je vous laisse avec les contributions hautement constructives de Foulish: vous pouvez supprimer ce wiki, dorénavant il n'évoluera plus avec Foulish en perturbateur permanent. C'est dommage que de tels énergumènes arrivent à leurs fins, et que leur comportement soit toléré. Je prends contact néanmoins avec les serives "abuse" de ses FAI, ayant ses IP pro et perso. Bonne chance. --Kontrattak 25 mars 2008 à 13:21 (UTC) catégories à créer bonjour, pourrait-on créer les catégories Acteur français Directeur de théâtre et 1966, en particulier pour l'article Stanislas Nordey que je viens de créer ? En + l'année 1966 revient déjà pas mal (dans articles Nordey, Fiat, Laroze, et pas mal d'autres créateurs quadra sont de 1966, que je vais importer ensuite). Merci d'avance :-) Pour les délires de "Foulish" en PdD, si on pouvait calmer le jeu d'une façon ou d'une autre, ça serait plus cool pour bosser, merci. PS: 74 artices en 15 jours, ça avance...--Kontrattak 1 avril 2008 à 20:12 (UTC) vandalismes de Molodoï Merci de jeter un oeil aux multiples vandalismes de ce jour (1er avril) de Molodoï qui à l'évidence n'est là que pour ça, en particulier sur l'article Nouvelles textualités et nouvelles technologies (voir historique contributions sur l'article): ce serait ennuyeux de bloquer la page de l'rticle en écriture, vu le travai restant à y faire (liens internes). Ne peut-on bloquer ou avertir ce vandale, ce serait plus efficace et éviterait de faire perdre du temps ? En plus il se foutde nous : voir ses commentaires de diff (contributions Molodoï) demandant à cesser les vandalismes alors qu'il vient d'en commettre ! Cdt --Kontrattak 1 avril 2008 à 21:28 (UTC) combien de temps encore ? Euh, on va où là ? Voir toutes ses contributions de la semaine: uniquement pour remettre cela partour alors que j'ai moi-même tout blanchi: à quoi sert ce contributeur, à part énerver tout le monde ? --Kontrattak 4 avril 2008 à 12:12 (UTC) : Tant que Franck Laroze se livrera à ses manoeuvres d'autopromotion, et ainsi au détournement des wikis de leur objet, je trouve parfaitement fondé de maintenir mes avertissements, qu'il persiste en ce qui le concerne à effacer et à remplacer par ses mensonges et affabulations. Du reste, il suffit de voir ses contributions pour constater qu'il reprend ce qu'il faisait sur wikipédia, du référencement sauvage. ça n'est pas en retapant la mise en page ou en corrigeant l'orthographe sur quelques articles qu'il pourra masquer que son seul but est de promouvoir son article, et les articles de tout auteur relié d'une façon ou d'une autre à ses travaux. Son attitude est déplorable, en plus d'être autoritaire et dramatiquement narcissique. Essayer pour voir : tapez une année dans le moteur de recherche du wiki, 2001 ou 2005 ; à chaque fois c'est Franck Laroze qui sort en tête. Normal : son article est tellement gros qu'il balaie énormément de requêtes. Résultat : si un profane se balade ici, il croit que Franck Laroze est l'auteur phare de l'art contemporain (quelle blague). --Foulish 4 avril 2008 à 12:24 (UTC) ::Votre hargne à communiquer de manière obsessionnelle (pour ne pas dire pathologique) de fausses informations, et cela de façon délictueuse, tant à mon propos que celui de cet auteur est décidément consternante: n'avez-vous rien d'autre à faire de votre temps ? Ici, ce sont vos motivations qui sont en cause, car vous ne contribuez nullement à ce wiki, pas plus que sur wikipédia où vous n'êtes que le faux nez "vengeur" de qui nous savons: c'est assez pitoyable pour tout dire que des individus tels que vous sévissenet de la sorte. La jalousie, vous concernant, est clairement établie. Vous ne méritez qu'un mépris consterné: vous mériteriez que nous prévenions votre employeur (vos IP...) de vos pratiques à partir de votre lieu de travail.... Par ailleurs, il est étonnant que sur wikipédia et sous pseudo "Krrt" (ce que vous avez reconnu ici), après avoir tenu les mêmes propos que vous vous échinez à reproduire ici, vous les ayez bien vite retirés après avoir été averti par plusieurs administrateurs: pourquoi pas ici ? Ne craigneriez-vous que la menace/sanction d'administrateur de wiki (comme un enfant compulsif), ou est-ce pour préserver votre statut de faux nez sur wikipédia ? Quoi qu'il en soit, cela suffit à juger de votre moralité, et de la non crédibilité de vos interventions aussi vandales que douteuses, et pour tout dire inutiles. --Kontrattak 4 avril 2008 à 14:09 (UTC) ::: blablabla... Vous ne contribuez pas plus que moi à ce wiki, toutes vos interventions sont tournées vers l'autopromotion plus ou moins déguisée de FL. Il n'y a rien d'obsessionnel ni de hargneux dans ma démarche, son seul objet est de dévoiler la pitoyable manoeuvre à laquelle vous vous livrez, après vous y être adonné pendant un an sur wikipédia. Pour le reste, vous continuez à délirer. Je vous déconseille vivement de vous amuser avec mes IP, vous vous retrouveriez tout soudain au beau milieu d'un monde de merde, très sincèrement. Enfin, sur wikipédia, j'ai supprimé mes propos une fois que vous en avez été banni et votre article autopromotionnel supprimé, par souci de tranquilité pour l'encyclopédie et sur demande des administrateurs. Il ne s'agissait pas d'un "avertissement", mais d'un blanchiement de courtoisie. Arrêtez l'intox une minute ou deux, pour changer. Vous semblez vous agacer de ce que personne ne réduise au silence ceux qui dévoilent vos agissements ? Qu'ils aient été supprimés sur wikipédia n'implique nullement que vos agissements soient reproduits ailleurs, en l'occurrence ici, en toute impunité. Ma moralité ? Vous n'avez pas de quoi en juger, plaisantin. En revanche, votre comportement en dit assez long sur votre personnalité, FL. Tout ceci est pitoyable. --Foulish 4 avril 2008 à 15:28 (UTC) ::::effrayant ! vous continuez de nous confondre systématiquement avec FL: toc toc la tête ! Nous ne sommes ni FL ni la personne bannie de wikipédia: quand vous le mettrez vous dans le crâne ? EN plus, il suffit de regarder mes contributions: j'ai créé bien d'autres articles, vous voyez pathologiquement le mal là où il n'y a que rendu du réel de la scène contemporaine que vous faite smine d'ignorer. Je n'y peux rien si FL a fait tant de choses, est lié à tant de personnes, et si son dernier spectacle a inauguré la saison du TNS. de toute façon, vous ne comprenez rien à rien, et n'avez aucun désir de contribuer vraiment de façon constructive.--Kontrattak 4 avril 2008 à 16:06 (UTC) Je serais de vous renvoyer un peu dos à dos: le but de ce wiki est de réunir un maximum d'articles représentatifs de l'art contemporain et non pas de se répandre sur les pages de discussion. Je ne souhaite pas prendre des mesures de blocage de compte envers quiconque, sauf si j'estime que les bornes sont dépassées. De plus je n'ai rien à faire de l'identité réelle des comptes, je ne possède pas la fonction de CU, et je n'ai pas non plus envie de demander de CU à ceux qui exercent cette fonction. *Pour Kontrattak: le meilleur moyen de défendre Franck Laroze, c'est de créer des articles sur des hommes, des œuvres ou des concepts liés à lui. *Pour Foulish: le meilleur moyen de relativiser l'importance de FL, c'est de créer des articles sur des tas d'artistes, des mouvements reconnus, mais sans aucun lien avec FL. *La capacité mémoire du serveur n'est pas une limite, plus il y aura d'articles documentés et de liens entre eux et plus les articles seront visibles sur le net soyez constructifs! filmcultes 4 avril 2008 à 15:59 (UTC)